moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Świąteczne CreepyTown - Kto mnie zaprosił? - Część Trzecia
Strange wysunęła ostrza, które przecięły liny, odkleiła taśmę z ust i stanęła przed Lobo gotowa do walki na śmierć i włosy. - Emm.. mam takie pytanko – zaczęła BC– Strange, czemu nie uwolniłaś się wcześniej? Ale piratka nie zwracała na nią uwagi, patrzyła w czerwone oczy Lobo z rządzą mordu, a Lobo patrzyła na jej włosy z rządzą obcięcia. Jednak te nienawistne spojrzenia przerwało dzikie szczekanie. - Aaaaa! Weź to ode mnie! – krzyknęła Lobo i skoczyła Strange w ramiona, a piratka pod wpływem ciężaru ugięła kolana i wstrzymała oddech, próbując utrzymać przyjaciółkę na rękach. BC, Nowa i Ins odsunęły się pod ścianę, Rets zaciągnęła tam Salai, a Raccoon niczym się nie przejmując próbowała wejść do szybu wentylacyjnego… znowu. Jedna osoba spokojnie podeszła do psa. - Cześć malutki… tylko spokojnie – mówiła Wyjca powoli podchodząc do psa. Ten jednak tylko na nią szczeknął i obnażył zęby ubazgrane krwią. - On jest opętany! – krzyknęła Salai – Wyjca odsuń się! Zanim Wyjca zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić pies już biegł w jej stronę. Gdy był już parę metrów od niej coś mignęło i odwróciło jego uwagę od dziewczyny. -Nie, nie, nie, nie! – krzyknęła Nowa, a w oczkach kotki pojawiły się kropelki łez. Pies darł sukienki dziewczyn na strzępy, kiedy one siedziały skulone w kącie. Gdy w końcu wybiegł z burdelu, nie było nawet co odratować. - I co teraz? – zapytała Ins podnosząc coś co kiedyś było jej sukienką. - Ja tam mogę w tym iść – powiedziała Rets przykładając materiał do ciała. - Rets, to ma dziurę na… - zaczęła Wyjca, ale natychmiast potrząsnęła głową, żeby wyrzucić z głowy obraz Rets w tej sukience. - Wszystkie sklepy już są zamknięte, a do balu zostały dwie godziny – powiedziała Lobo – a za godzinę przyjeżdżają po nas chłopaki. - Lobo.. taka prośba… - wyjąkała, czerwona z wysiłku Strange – możesz ze mnie… zejść? Lobo stanęła na własnych nogach, a Strange padła na kolana i wzięła ogromny oddech, żeby nie wywalić się na twarz. Nowa siedziała na swoim miejscu i patrzyła na swoją, teraz poszarpaną sukieneczkę. Chciała wyglądać jak księżniczka. A teraz? Pomyślała z po policzkach pociekły jej łzy. - Ej, coś na pewno da się zrobić! – krzyknęła Ins. - Nie no pewnie, na 100% któraś z nas ma w domu pełno sukienek naszych rozmiarów, które mogłybyśmy założyć na bal – powiedziała Salai. - Widzicie! Na pewno nam się uda! – mówiła dalej jeżyca. - Ins wiesz że to był sarkazm, prawda? – zapytała Rets. - Ale nie taki głupi sarkazm – powiedziała Strange robiąc zamyśloną minę – Hmm.. - Strange, nie wmówisz mi że znasz kogoś kto ma w domu tyle sukienek. - Wiesz co – zaczęła piratka – Chyba właśnie znam. *** Pół godziny później dziewczyny stały na molo, patrząc na statek z banderą na której widniał szkielet syreny. - Strange, wyjaśnij mi : Po co szliśmy taki kawał, aż do Mer de Sang? – zapytała Wyjca. - Mam lepsze pytanie, czemu nie wzięłyśmy taxówki? – dodała Raccoon masując sobie stopy. - Grabiąc rożne wioski, każe z załodze rabować co się da, no i dość często na drodze spotykamy salony z sukniami. Zawsze je sprzedawałam, bo nigdy nie chodzę w sukienkach, ale ostatnio o tym zapomniałam, więc wydaje mi się, że mogę jakieś mieć – odpowiedziała piratka wchodząc na statek. - A jakie masz wytłumaczenie na to że szłyśmy na piechotę? – dopytywała Salai. - Nie mam przy sobie kasy – powiedziała piratka, a z kieszeni wypadła jej sakiewka wypełniona złotymi monetami – Nic nie widziałyście. Dziewczyna zaprowadziła przyjaciółki do kajuty kapitańskiej. Było ciemno, więc zapaliła świece i kinkiety. Mimo że okna były otwarte to nadal pachniało tam kawą. - No i gdzie te kiecki? – zapytała Lobo, siadając na łóżku z baldachimem. - Czekaj moment – powiedziała Strange wymacując miejsce na ścianie. - Ładnie tu – powiedziała BC i oparła się o coś co okazało się być klawiszami fortepianu. Dziewczyna odskoczyła wystraszona dźwiękiem. - Gdzie jest Nowa? – zapytała BC. -Z szafy słychać było cichutkie mlaskanie. Insanity podeszła i otworzyła drzwi, a spomiędzy płaszczy i koszul wypadła kotka i paręnaście tabliczek czekolady. - No bo… czekolada… szafa.. ja.. sukienki… no i … no i.. – wyjąkała zmieszana Nowa i zrobiła tak smutną minę, że wszystkie dziewczyny, oprócz jednej rzuciły się na nią z zamiarem przytulenia. Piratka w końcu znalazła w ścianie punkt i przycisnęła. Tapeta na ścianie rozdarła się, kiedy ściana zaczęła się odsuwać, posypało się trochę tynku, ale w końcu przed oczami dziewczyn ukazał się korytarz pełen sukien różnorakich krojów, rozmiarów, kolorów… - Ale to światło daje po oczach – powiedziała Lobo zasłaniając oczy ręką. - Boże czemu tak świeci? – zapytała Rets, biorąc przykład z Lobo i zasłaniając ręką oczy. - A nie wiem – powiedziała Strange gasząc reflektor który miała w rękach – Chciałam zrobić klimacik. *** - Stary.. nie wiem czemu się na to zgodziłem – powiedział Przemek jadąc na koniu obok Aracza. - No nie chciałem być jedynym co zabierze dziewczynę w ten sposób – powiedział głaszcząc swoją kasztankę. - Powinieneś mi podziękować – powiedział koń - ty już nawet nie pamiętasz jak się jeździ. - Cicho siedź Smąriusz – powiedział Przemek i odwrócił wzrok od konia którego opętał duszek. - Przyspieszcie trochę! – krzyknął za nimi Rico, jadąc na motocyklu i piłując w tym samym czasie pazury. Jeszcze dalej za nimi, Kalasher kłócili się w jednym aucie z Dizzym, kto dał mu prawo jazdy. Ender latał nad nimi na swoim kucu, Jack i Mat siedzieli w wynajętej limuzynie, a na samym końcu Serek jechał wózkiem widłowym, za którym nadal ciągnęły się puszki i napis „Nowożeńcy”. Gdy wszyscy dojechali do Vanilla Unicorn u stawili się w rządku: na samym początku Ender, później Serek, Rico, Dizzy z Kalasherem, Aracz, Mat z Jackiem no i Przemek. Ender wszedł jako pierwszy do burdelu, a reszta czekała na zewnątrz, po 15 minutach zza drzwi wyjrzała burza fioletowych włosów. - Nie ma ich – powiedział. - To co robiłeś tam tyle czasu? – zapytał Rico, opierając się o swój motocykl i nadal piłując pazury. - Szukałem ich.. –powiedział Ender lekko zmieszany. - Jasne, jasne, pewnie parę pracownic zostało po godzinach – zaśmiał się Serek. Wszyscy wysiedli, zsiedli, zeskoczyli… nieważne! Po prostu weszli do burdelu gdzie zastali tylko kupkę postrzępionych ubrań. - Halo? – zaczął Mat a za jego głosem poniosło się echo – Dziewczyny? - Mówię ci że nikogo nie ma – powiedział Ender. - Ale są ich sukienki – powiedział Dizzy podnosząc materiał – To znaczy że gdzieś tu są… i pewnie są nagie…. Dziewczynki! – krzyknął Dizzy i zaczął szukać dziewczyn pod stołami, na zapleczu, po prostu wszędzie gdzie się dało. - Gdzie mogły pójść? – zapytał Kalasher. - Sądząc po stanie tych szmat… - zaczął Aracz, ale przerwał mu Mat. - Nie mów tak o nich! - Chodziło mi o sukienki, nie dziewczyny –powiedział żołnierz kręcąc głową - .. Sądząc po ich stanie, wydaje mi się że musiały znaleźć jakieś sukienki zastępcze. - Więc dokąd mogły pójść wszystko już zamknięte – powiedział Jack. - Według nieomylnej Salai – zaczął Przemek pokazując telefon – Są u Strange. Właściwie, to gdzie ona mieszka? *** - Ahaa….. to wyjaśnia strój piratki – powiedział Przemek patrząc się na statek. Cała dziewiątka weszła na pokład, kiedy w ich kierunku poleciało paręnaście sztyletów, co dziwne, większość wycelowana była w Przemka. Rico natychmiast odepchnął resztę która upadła na ziemie. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że będą strzelać?! – zapytał przerażony Jack. - Zawsze jak tu przychodzę to w czymś we mnie rzucają – powiedział Rico podnosząc się i otrzepując z kurzu. Ma tu jakiś mechanizm z rozpoznawaniem twarzy czy coś. - No dobra.. to chyba trzeba je znaleźć nie? – zapytał Aracz. - O ile pamiętam kajuta Strange jest tam – powiedział Mat i wskazał duże, rzeźbione drzwi z drewna hebanowego. - No to idę – powiedział Ender lekko zestresowany i zapukał do drzwi po czym znikł z oczu chłopaków wchodząc do kajuty. *** Dziewczyny usłyszały pukanie do drzwi i chwile się zastanawiały, która ma otworzyć, w końcu podeszła Lobo. - Ender! – krzyknęła dziewczyna – Właź. - C-Cześć – powiedział chłopak i poprawił krawat – Ja przyszedłem po Nową. Dziewczyny zapiszczały, a Salai zagwizdała. Nowa, zarumieniła się i podeszła do niego w białej sukience z zielonymi akcentami. We włosach wplecioną miała białą róże. Kotka podała chłopakowi rączkę i razem wyszli z kajuty. Znowu pukanie do drzwi, tym razem otworzyła Strange. - Znowu zapomniałeś wziąć gacie ze swojej kajuty i przyszedłeś po klucz, braciszku? – zapytała Strange Serka stojącego w drzwiach. - To były tylko 3 razy! Przyszedłem po Rets. Dziewczyna skoczyła mu na plecy i złapała szyi. Serek złapał ją za nogi i wyszli w ciemną noc. Znowu ktoś pukał, Wyjca poszła otworzyć, ale natychmiast rzuciła się na szyje temu kto w nich stał. - Wujek! – krzyczała jak małe dziecko. - Tak, tak.. Wyjca puść.. – mówił Rico dając jej do ręki tofelka, którego zaraz zaczęła szamać – Gdzie Raccoon? -Dziewczyna wyszła spod łóżka w szarawej sukience z sztucznymi uszami renifera na głowie i podała Rico dłoń. - Nie – odpowiedział beznamiętnie, złapał ją za ramie i wyprowadził jak najszybciej się dało. - Strange skąd miałaś te rogi renifera? – zapytała Lobo. - Chyba nie obrabowałaś nikogo w święta, nie – zapytała Ins z przerażeniem w oczach. - Nie no co ty, w święta jechać na biegun północny? Wiesz jak tam zimno? – odpowiedziała Strange, a dziewczyny spojrzały się na piratkę ze zdziwieniem i lekkim niepokojem. - Czy ty obrabowałaś mikoł… - zaczęła Salai, ale coś jej przerwało. Puk, puk, puk? Nie, raczej JEBS, JEBS, JEBS, dłonią o drzwi. Ins poszła otworzyć. - Gdzie BC?! - Wrzasnął Dizzy, a gdy zobaczył dziewczynę, wziął ją na ręce i wyniósł z kajuty, przy czym kopnął drzwi żeby znów je otworzyć. - No, to się nazywa szybkie wejście – powiedziała Ins. Kolejna osoba nie była już tak gwałtowna, tylko powoli zapukała do drzwi. Znów otworzyła Wyjca. - A ty kto? – zapytała wilkołaczyca. - Kalasher, przyszedłem po Salai. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozglądać się po pokoju. - Gdzie jest Salai? – zapytała Lobo. Ins, myślała, myślała, aż wpadła na pewien genialny pomysł i wyciągnęła telefon. Spod łóżka zaczęło grać Been to Hell od Hollywood Undead. - Ty ją stamtąd wyciągasz – powiedziała Strange czesząc włosy. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat będzie szła gdzieś w rozpuszczonych. - Czemu ja?! – zapytał Kalasher z przerażeniem w oczach. - Po pierwsze, to twoja partnerka – powiedziała Lobo. - A po drugie, to już miałyśmy sukienki w strzępach, nie wiem jak dziewczyny, ale ja mam już dosyć szukania kolejnej – dokończyła Ins. Po piętnastu minutach szarpania i krzyków, Kalasher trzymając Salai o d tyłu w pasie, tak żeby nie mogła go dosięgnąć, wyniósł ją z kajuty. - NIE POKAŻĘ SIĘ NIKOMU W TYM CZYMŚ!!!! – krzyczała wynoszona z kajuty. Lobo zamknęła za nimi drzwi. - No.. to zostałyśmy tylko my – powiedziała Ins patrząc na Lobo, Strange i Wyjce. - Jestem ciekawa kto mnie zaprosił – powiedziała Lobo. - W sumie to ja też – dodała Strange. - I ja! – powiedziała Wyjca, a reszta dziewczyn wybuchła śmiechem – No co? - Wyjca, przecież to logiczne, że Mat cię zaprosił – powiedziała Strange wycierając łzy z oczu. Wyjca usiadła na łóżku ze złą miną i założyła ręce na piersi. - Też bym chciała niespodziankę – powiedziała naburmuszona. Pukanie rozległo się już po raz szósty. Ins otworzyła drzwi w których stał Aracz z kwiatami. - Jest Lobo? – zapytał żołnierz. Czerwonooka podeszła do niego i spojrzała na czarne róże. - Serio? Serio?! - No co? - Człowieku! Jak chcesz być romantyczny to kup mi grę, a nie jakieś badyle – powiedziała Lobo i wyszła na zewnątrz śmiejąc się, a speszony Aracz za nią. Strange otworzyła kolejnemu pukającemu. Mat stał w drzwiach z czekoladkami w rękach i uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyjca podeszła do niego. - Cześć skarbie.. – zaczął. - Zamknij się i chodź powiedziała nadal zła Wyjca, a Mat spojrzał na Ins i Strange z pytającą miną, kiedy te powstrzymywały się od śmiechu. Kiedy kolejna para wyszła dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. - Jak myślisz kto cię wybrał? – zapytała Ins. - Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała Strange cały czas poprawiając sukienkę. - Co robisz? - Nigdy w życiu nie chodziłam w sukience – odpowiedziała piratka. - Przecież mówiłaś żeby jej nie ruszać bo jest twoja – powiedziała jeżyca i spojrzała na niebieską tiulową suknie. - Bo dostałam ją kiedyś d taty, ale w życiu mi do głowy nie przyszło, że ją kiedyś założę! - Mimo wszystko i tak ci dziękuję – powiedziała Ins kręcąc się w biało-czarno-czerwonej sukni przyozdobionej różami. - Jest śliczna. Do drzwi zapukała kolejna osoba. Ins poszła otworzyć. - Ohh.. cześć Jack – powiedziała dziewczyna. - Hej Ins… emm.. – chłopak zastanawiał się jak zacząć, więc nerwowo poprawił krawat – czy uczynisz mi tę przyjemność i.. pójdziesz ze mną na bal? – zapytał, a stres zżerał go od środka. Ins tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała mu rękę, a on objął ją w tali i wyprowadził. Zostawili otwarte drzwi. Strange zdmuchnęła wszystkie świeczki, teraz jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc. Piratka usiadła przy fortepianie, cały czas zastanawiając się kto ją wybrał. - Witaj kwiecie złocisty - powiedziała osoba stojąca w drzwiach. Strange miała teraz wielki dylemat – rzucić filiżanką z kawą, czy może szpilką, którą miała teraz na nodze? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świąteczne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures